Sealed Memory
by Jukori
Summary: Naruto hat Sasuke nach Konoha zurückgebracht und das beste ist, die beiden wohnen jetzt zusammen. Ganz ALLEIN. Die Sache hat nur einen Hacken, Sasuke hat sein Gedächnis verloren.Was nun? Sasunaru
1. Dark Night

WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Geschafft! Das ist meine erste Fanfic!! Was'n krampf XD  
*freu*  
ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ^^  
Kommis sind gern gesehn und wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet darf ihn behalten!

Der Zukünftige Inhalt:  
Naruto hat es geschafft! Sasuke ist endlich nach Konoha zurückgekehert und das beste ist die beiden wohnen jetzt zusammen. Ganz ALLEIN. Die Sache hat nur einen Hacken, Sasuke hat sein Gedächnis nun? Wird Naruto ihm helfen es wiederzufinden, und will Sasuke das überhaupt?

PS: keiner der charas gehört mir :) ...schade

Kapitel 1: Dark Night

Überall um ihn herum war Dunkelheit, völlige Leere.

Es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte und das machte ihm Angst.

Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und sein Atem erstarb. Sein Herz schlug ein letztes mal vergeblich, bis es vollends zu Stillstand kam. Es herrschte für einige Sekunden absolute Stille.

Und dann schlug der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf.

Sein Kopf dröhnte.

Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die neue Umgebung.

Vor ihm zeichneten sich die Umrisse einer bandagierten Hand ab, erst verschwommen, dann immer klarer werdend. Sie lag auf dem Bett neben seinem Gesicht. Allmählich dämmerte ihm, dass es sich dabei zweifellos um seine eigene handeln musste. Er konzentrierte sich und bewegte vorsichtig einen Finger. Es tat ein bisschen weh. Jupp, dass war definitiv seine.

Er ließ den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen, konnte jedoch nicht allzu viel erkennen. Aus diesem Grund wollte er sich etwas aufrichten. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm bei dem Versuch durch den gesamten Körper und er schrie überrascht auf. Der Schwarzhaarige sank zurück in die Kissen, wobei sein Atem rasselte.

Nach mehreren, kläglichen gescheiterten Anläufen gelang es ihm schließlich doch. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich durch die Anstrengungen auf seiner Stirn gebildet und seine Haare klebten wirr in seinem Gesicht.

Er musterte seine Umgebung. Das Zimmer in dem er lag war einfach und schlicht eingerichtet.

Neben dem Bett befand sich ein großes Fenster, in der rechten Ecke stand ein kleiner Schrank aus Buchenholz und zu seiner linken waren, ein Stuhl, sowie eigenartige Apparate, an die er an gestöpselt worden war.

Nun vernahm er auch die in regelmäßigen Abständen folgenden Piep Töne, die von ihnen ausgingen.

Er lenke seinen Blick weck von der kalten, weißen Wand ihm gegenüber, und sah zum Fenster.

Gardienen versperrten die Sicht auf den Nachthimmel.

Leicht benommen streckte er die Hand nach ihnen aus, um sie im nächsten Moment zur Seite zu ziehen.

Verwirrt betrachtete er die schwarzen Gitterstangen, die sich vor ihm ausbreiteten.

Unschuldig drang das Mondlicht durch das Fenster. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und Er schluckte.

Die Zeit schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, bis sich sein Gehirn endlich bereiterklärte den Dienst wieder aufzunehmen und langsam begannen sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf zu drehen.

Was sollte das? Wo war er? Wie kam er hier her? Was war geschehen? Weshalb trug er einen Verbannt?

UND wer verdammt noch mal war „er" eigentlich?

Nichts, die Stimme in seinem Kopf, welche ihm normalerweise die Antworten ins Ohr flüsterte, blieb stumm.

Ruhig bleiben, alles wird gut, einfach tief ein und wider ausatmen, genau so. Du machst das klasse. Und nun versuch dich zu erinnern. … Aber an _was_??? Verdammt!!!

Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Er musste, hier raus, einfach nur weg.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen manövrierte er ein Bein nach dem anderen aus dem Bett, und gelang dadurch in eine einigermaßen erträgliche Sitzposition. Der kühle Boden tat seinen Füßen gut..

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich an das Bettgeländer klammerte und sich unter höllischen Schmerzen daran hochzog. Erneut entkam ein Schrei seinen Lippen, doch er hatte es geschafft, er stand aufrecht!

Seine Klamotten waren nun endgültig klitschnass geschwitzt.

Als er hinab sah, begann sich alles in seinem Kopf zu drehen.

Um das Schwindelgefühl abzuschütteln, fixierte er den grauen Boden unter ihm und richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Atmung.

Es half nichts.

Die Ränder in seinem Blickfeld verschwammen allmählich. Seine Beine begannen zu zitterten und seine Muskeln protestierten.

Dann fiel er.

Das piepsen im Hintergrund wurde zum fernen summen, und das grau des Bodens färbte sich rot.

Er spürte, wie sein Bewusstsein schwand und er langsam aber sicher der Realität entglitt, oder zumindest dem von dem er glaubte, dass es real war.

Ein Schleier legte sich sanft um ihn und die schier unerträglichen Qualen verschwanden.

Als er auf dem Boden Aufschlug wurde seine Welt abermals dunkel.


	2. Awaking

Awaking

Gleichmäßig atmete er ein und aus.  
Er spürte, die weiche Decke, die sich sanft um seinen Körper schmiegte und genoss die wohlige Wärme in seiner Magengegend. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten seine Nasenspitze und aus der Ferne drang friedliches Vogelgezwitscher an sein Ohr. Eine leichte Briese trug den Duft von frisch gemähtem Gras ins Zimmer, umschmeichelte sein Gesicht, nur um dann, zärtlich mit seinem rabenschwarzen Haar zu spielen.  
Er seufzte innerlich rund um glücklich, und ließ die Augen geschlossen, um diesen perfekten Moment, absoluter Harmonie, noch etwas länger auskosten zu können.  
Es war wie eine Symphonie aus Empfindungen, bei der ein Ton perfekt in den anderen überging. Hören, sehen, riechen, schmecken und fühlen, alle Sinneseindrücke verschmolzen zu einem Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit.

Langsam erwachten seine Lebensgeister.

Noch ein letztes Mal ließ er alles auf sich wirken, das Sonnenlicht, die weiche Zudecke, der angenehme Windhauch, die lieblich Melodie, und das leicht Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper…

»...Halt, da stimmt doch etwas nicht...«

Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete die Augen. Schloss sie jedoch gleich wider, als er von dem einfallenden Schein der Sonne geblendet wurde. Schützend hob er die Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete, durch ein großes Fenster neben ihm, den klaren Himmel. Dann wand er den Blick ab und richtete sich auf, wobei sich das Gewicht auf seine Oberschenkel verlagerte. Er sah an sich herab und registrierte verwirrt, einen blonden Wuschelkopf, der es sich auf ihm gemütlich gemacht hatte. Dieser gab im selben Augenblick einen verschlafenen Seufzer von sich und schmiegte sich genüsslich an Stellen, an denen er nichts, aber auch gar nichts verloren hatte!

Röte schoss dem jungen Uchiha in die Wangen.

»Für was hält der mich? Ein Kissen für Arme?«

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, blinzelten ihn auch schon zwei Cyan Farbende Äugelein verträumt an.

Für einen Moment herrschte peinliche Stille.

Dann konnte man regelrech das Klicken im Kopf des Blonden hören.  
Er rappelte sich enthusiastisch auf und grinste ihn bis über beide Ohren an, bevor er ihm mit einem lauten „Sasuke!", um den Hals fiel.

Soviel zum Thema Ruhe und Frieden.

„Endlich bist du wach!", strahlte ihn Naruto an und drückte seinen Gegenüber noch fester an sich.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus.", erwiderte er trocken.  
„Ich bin sooo froh! Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.", fuhr der Jüngere aufgeregt fort.  
„Uhm… du erdrückst mich…"  
Wiederstrebend löste sich Naruto von ihm.  
„Oh, tut mir leid." lächelte er und strich sich verlegen über den Hinterkopf, wodurch sein die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haar, nur noch mehr in alle Richtungen abstand.  
„Ich bin nur so aufgeregt! Sakura wird ausflippen!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.  
„Aha…wer bist du?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Hu? Soll das ein Witz sein?", Naruto starrte seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen ungläubig an.  
„Komm schon das kann nicht dein ernst sein!"  
„Ist es aber, sonst würde ich ja kaum fragen.", kam die kühle Antwort.  
„Das ist nicht lustig Sasuke, hör auf damit!" Unsicherheit breitete sich in ihm aus. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Hatte Sasuke ihn wirklich nach all der Zeit einfach vergessen? Bedeutete er ihm denn so wenig?  
„Siehst du mich etwa lachen?" entgegnete Sasuke nur.  
Das Hertz des Blonden zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Gut, ich werd dich nicht zwingen mir zu sagen wer _DU _bist, aber könntest du mir dann wenigstens sagen wer _ICH _bin?"

Geschockt riss der Chaosninja die Augen auf und blickte seinen Gegenüber entgeistert an. Er merkte gar nicht, wie ihm der Mund herunterklappte.

Ein Windstoß fegte durchs Zimmer.

_»NO WAY!«_


	3. Discussion

Discussion

Aus dem fernen Krankenhausflur vernahm der junge Uchiha undeutliches Stimmengewirr, doch er versuchte es nicht einmal zu entziffern, stattdessen blickte er nur gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Was soll das heißen, er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren? Wie kann das sein?", wollte Naruto aufgebracht wissen.  
„Beruhig dich erst mal und hör zu!", antwortete Kakashi entnervt. Schon zum 100sten mal versuchte er es dem Chaosninja zu erklären. Mittlerweile dachte er wirklich, Naruto würde sich absichtlich doof stellen. So schwer war das Ganze nun auch wieder nicht zu verstehen.

Kakashi rollte mit den Augen und setzte erneut an. „Okay, zum letzten Mal. Wir vermuten, dass Sasukes Erinnerungen, durch die Sharingan versiegelt wurden un-„  
„Das heißt also, wenn er sie aktiviert bekommt er sein Gedächtnis zurück!", platze es aus Naruto heraus.  
„Falsch.", entgegnete Kakashi kühl, „Mithilfe der Sharingan wurden seine Erinnerungen zwar in ihm verschlossen, doch es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass man mit ihnen gleichzeitig das Jutsu wieder lösen kann."  
„Zudem", ergänzte Tsunade „ist nicht nur Sasukes episodisches Gedächtnis betroffen, sondern auch ein Teil des implizierten."

...

„HÄH?"

Naruto sah aus, als hätte man ihm ein riesiges Fragezeichen mitten auf die Stirn tätowiert.  
Bei diesem Anblick schüttelte Tsunade nur den Kopf. „Unser Gedächtnis ist ein komplexes System, welches im Wesentlichen in drei Teile untergliedert wird, dem Ultrakurzzeitgedächtnis, dem Kurzzeitgedächtnis und dem Langzeitgedächtnis. In Sasukes Fall ist letzteres betroffen. Darin werden Hauptsächlich die biographischen Fakten (episodisches Gedächtnis), das Allgemeinwissen (semantisches Gedächtnis) und die motorischen Abläufe (impliziertes Gedächtnis) gespeichert.  
Durch das Jutsu wurde der Zugriff auf seinen familiären Background und einige spezifische Bewegungsmuster blockiert."

„Also echt, Tsunade-Obachan!", quengelte Naruto „Ich versteh immer noch, nur Bahnhof! Geht's nicht etwas einfacher?" Er zog eine Schnute, worauf hin der 5. Hokage nur theatralisch seufzte „Shizune…".  
Diese nickte nur und lächelte Naruto aufmunternd an. „Sasuke hat mehr als nur seine Erinnerungen verloren, er kann auch keine Ninjutsu, Genjutsu oder Taijutsu mehr einsetzen.", übersetzte sie für alle.  
Der Blondschopf verschränkte die Arme und nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe..."  
„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert." meckerte Tsunade leise vor sich hin.  
„Und wie bringen wir Sasukes Erinnerungen jetzt zurück?", fragte er.

Eine Weile sagte daraufhin niemand etwas.

Kakashi legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Naruto… es ist hoffnungslos."

„Was? Das kann nicht Wahr sein, es muss doch einen Weg geben!"  
Erneut breitete sich die Stille aus, wie eine immer wiederkehrende Krankheit, gegen die es kein Heilmittel zu geben schien. Er blickte seinem ehemaligen Sensei tief in die Augen. Pure Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder. „Was muss ich tun?"  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bevor Kakashi kopfschüttelnd antwortete „ So einfach ist das leider nicht. Ich glaube kaum, dass du etwas tun _kannst _."

Die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt, als ihn Naruto erneut ansah.

„Bitte"

Kakashi seufzte. „Wie du sicherlich weißt sind Körper und Geist normalerweise eine Einheit. Sie arbeiten zusammen und bilden so einen vollständigen Menschen, mit Erinnerungen, Gefühlen und allem drum und dran.  
Durch die Sharingan wurden jedoch Teile von Sasukes Geist, in diesem Fall seine Erinnerungen und wie es scheint, auch alles was mit der Welt der Ninja zu tun hat, tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein versiegelt. Wir haben im Moment keine Möglichkeit mit einem Jutsu, oder selbst mit meinen Sharingan diese wiederherzustellen, ohne ihn dabei zu töten.  
Es ist als wären sie hinter einer unüberwindbaren Mauer, doch wir glauben, dass Sasuke in der Lage war ein Schlupfloch einzubauen." Kakashi überlegte angestrengt nach einem besseren Beispiel, um es für Naruto verständlicher zu machen. „Stell es dir so vor, das Jutsu ist quasi eine „Tür" hinter der sich Sasukes Gedächtnis befindet und er hat ein „Schloss" eingebaut mit dem man diese „Tür" im Notfall öffnen kann. Das eigentliche Problem an der Sache ist es den passenden „Schlüssel" zu finden. Es kann einfach alles sein, ein Gegenstand, eine Person, selbst eine Empfindung oder eine Kombination aus allem.  
Sasuke könnte z.B. eines Tages eine Blümchenvase angucken und dabei würde ihm dann wieder einfallen, dass er doch eigentlich Konoha zerstören wollte.  
Die Chance den „Schlüssel" zu finden steht eins zu einer Millionen.

Du siehst also, es ist einfach unmöglich. "

Naruto schwieg einen Moment, dann ballte er die Hand zur Faust. Er wollte sich nicht - nein, er konnte sich einfach nicht damit abfinden.

Sakura, die bis dato dem Gespräch nur teilnahmslos beiwohnte, nahm nun vorsichtig seine Hand in die ihrige. Mit leicht zitternder Stimme durchbrach sie die Stille.

„Hauptsache er lebt und ist gesund."

Sie zog die Mundwickel nach oben, jedoch straften ihre Augen dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen Lügen.

„Sakura-Chan…", Naruto war sich nicht sicher was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass es Sakura weh tat Sasuke so zu sehen, denn er fühlte den gleichen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Sasuke war sein Freund und wann immer er nach ihm gerufen hatte, zeigte er wenigstens eine kleine Reaktion, egal wie viel Dunkelheit ihn auch umgab, sei es ein nicken, ein höhnischer Blick, oder ein herablassendes „Tss" . Er hatte sich bis jetzt immer nach ihnen umgedreht, doch nun war alles anders, nun bedeuteten ihm, Sakura und Naruto nichts mehr. Für Sasuke existierten sie nicht und das Band, welches einst zwischen ihnen herrschte war endgültig zerstört.

„Ich werde ihm helfen!", brachte Naruto hervor.  
Er drückte sacht Sakuras Hand, die noch immer in der seinen lag. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so klein und zerbrechlich an.

„Ich hab's versprochen, ich bringe ihn zurück!"  
„Aber-„  
„Das ist nicht Sasuke! Das ist doch nur eine leere Hülle, ohne Erinnerungen, ohne Gefühle!"  
Die Bilder, die der Blonde seit jenem Tag so verzweifelt zu verdrängen suchte bahnten sich nun langsam einen Weg an die Oberfläche. Sie verbanden all seine Ängste… leere Augen… der leblose Köper vor seinen Füßen…  
Naruto spürte, wie sich eine Hand aus Stahl um sein Herz schloss, bereit es ihm jeden Moment herauszureißen. Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus.  
„…eine wertlose Puppe mit seinem Gesicht…", flüsterte er.  
„Naruto…", wisperte Sakura.  
„Ich werde den _echten _Sasuke finden, koste es was es wolle!"

„So, so" machte Kakashi „Aber was, wenn der „echte" Sasuke das überhaupt nicht will? Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was für ihn das Beste ist? Er konnte schon damals nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit umgehen. Es hat ihn kaputt gemacht. Wieso sollte das jetzt anders sein? UND was glaubst du wird passieren wenn er sein Gedächtnis wieder bekommt? Er wird –"  
„Kakashi das reicht!" schnitt Tsunade ihm das Wort ab.

„Sasuke…", murmelte Naruto leise, und dann etwas lauter „ Das ist Blödsinn! Manchmal sind Erinnerungen schmerzhaft und es ist nicht leicht mit ihnen umzugehen, aber das ist immer noch besser, als gar keine zu haben. Und überhaupt Sasuke ist stark, er wird mit allem fertig, egal was es ist! Ich glaube an ihn!"

Er wand sich von Kakashi ab.

„Sakura-Chan, willst du nicht auch, dass wenn Sasuke dir in die Augen sieht, wenn er deinen Namen sagt, weiß wer du bist!"

„Naruto..."

Kakashi lächelte seinen einstigen Schüler stolz an.  
„Na dann haben wir wohl keine Wahl, hier mit ist es einstimmig beschlossen, wir werden Sasukes Erinnerungen zurückbringen."  
Jeder in der kleinen Runde nickte nochmals zur Bestätigung.  
„Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wie wir ihm das alles erklären sollen. Ich meine mit seiner Kindheit und so…" wand Shizune ein.  
„Ganz einfach" meinte Tsunade „Wir werden ihm die Wahrheit sagen."  
Alle drehten sich zu ihr um.  
„Jedoch behalten wir Madaras Spekulationen über Danzo noch für uns, zumindest solange sie noch nicht bewiesen sind. Einverstanden? Ach und noch was Naruto"  
„Ja?"  
„Du bist ab sofort für Sasuke verantwortlich."  
„HUH?"  
„Ich erwarte, dass du rund um die Uhr ein Auge auf ihn hast und mir alle zwei Wochen einen Bericht über seine Fortschritte ablieferst."  
„Was aber warum denn ich?"  
„Na nach der Ansprache, die du gerade gehalten hast ist das doch das mindeste." feixte Tsunade. Damit war für sie die Sache erledigt.  
„Auf geht's! Vor uns liegt noch ne Menge Arbeit, schließlich wartet noch ein leicht verwirrter Nuke-Nin auf Aufklärung."

Noch nie war es Naruto so schwer gefallen einen Raum zu betreten. Er legte seine leicht zitternde Hand um den kühlen Griff der Klinke, und drückte sie langsam nach unten, wobei sich die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete.  
Es war einer dieser typischen Momente in denen sich die Zeit auszudehnen schien.

Naruto zögerte.

Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und zwang sich die Tür zur Gänze auf zu stoßen, wie ein Pflaster, das man schnellstmöglich abriss.

Sasuke saß auf dem Bett. Sein Blick stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Es sah so aus, als hätte er sich seit Narutos Abwesenheit keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in die ebenso schwarzen Augen. Es verschärfte den Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut.  
Die weiße Krankenhauskleidung ließ seine Schultern schmaler wirken, als sie eigentlich waren und seine langen Wimpern verliehen ihm etwas Unschuldiges.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?", fragte er nach einer Weile, ohne den Blick vom klaren Himmel zu lösen.  
„Ich bin der 5. Hokage" sagte Tsunade, die nach Naruto das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Und das sind Kakashi Hatake, dein ehemaliger Sensei, Shizune meine persönliche Assistentin und Naruto Uzumaki, dein Freund und zukünftiger Mitbewohner."  
Bei diesen Worten wand Sasuke den Blick vom Fenster ab und musterte misstrauisch die kleine Gruppe, die noch immer vor dem Eingang stand, als gäbe es eine unsichtbare Linie, die sie nicht überschreiten durften.  
„Du meinst den Typen mit dem dummen Gesicht?", vergewisserte sich der junge Uchiha.  
„Hey!", empörte sich Naruto, doch Tsunade nickte nur. „Ich möchte dir einige Dinge erklären." , fuhr sie fort.  
„Wir sind Freunde, ja?", fragte Sasuke direkt an Naruto gewand, und schenkte Tsunade keinerlei Beachtung.  
„Ja.", sagte dieser bestimmt.  
„Das trifft sich gut, denn ich habe ein paar Fragen: Wann habe ich Geburtstag?"  
„Hä?… Öhm also…" Damit hatte der Blondschopf nicht gerechnet.  
„Was sind meine Hobbys?"  
„…Ich... Ich… weiß nicht so genau…", stotterte er.  
„Welche Sportarten mag ich?"  
Naruto wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte.  
„Was ist meine Lieblings Farbe? Was mein Lieblings Tier?"  
„k…keine Ahnung…"  
„Was ist mein Lieblingsfilm? Wo fühle ich mich wohl? Gibt es eine Person, die mir besonders wichtig ist?"

Naruto schwieg. Er konnte auf keine seiner Fragen antworten. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Sasuke sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir Freunde sind?", argwohn lag in seiner Stimme.

„…Wir waren-", Naruto korrigierte sich hastig. „Wir sind nicht die Sorte von Freunde."

„Gibt es denn eine andere?", ein eisiger Unterton begleitete die Frage des Dunkelhaarigen.

Naruto holte tief Luft. Das würde sehr, sehr schwierig werden.

…

„Aha, und das soll ich euch glauben?", sagte Sasuke skeptisch „Kommt noch was? Ich meine vielleicht habt ihr ja die Mutanten und Feen ausgelassen oder noch besser, Dinosaurier!" seine Worte tropften nur so vor Ironie.  
„Ja, aber das verschieben wir auf ein anders mal…",antwortete Tsunade müde, und ignorierte das letzte Kommentar des jungen Uchihas.  
"Du wirst heute noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben und ab morgen dann bei Naruto wohnen."

Sasuke sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, doch er verkniff sich eine weitere Bemerkung. Es war spät und er hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen von den riesigen Informationsmassen, die in den letzten 10 Stunden ununterbrochen auf ihn einströmten, über irgendwelche Ninjas, Jutsus, Kages, und Entstehungsgeschichten von Dörfern mit Namen, die er nicht einmal aussprechen konnte und ständig vergaß. Als Tsunade das Zimmer verließ, war er einfach nur fertig mit sich und der Welt. Erschöpft mummelte er sich in seine Bettdecke ein.  
Der morgige Tag würde sehr anstrengend werde und es gab noch eine menge Dinge, über die er sich ernsthafte Gedanken machen musste.

…

„Wow! Das lief ja schlechter, als erwartet und wir sind gerade mal mit der Gesichte der Ninja fertig geworden" stöhnte der 5. Hokage völlig geschafft. „Ich bin schon ganz heiser. Aber wenigstens weiß er jetzt _wie _er seine Erinnerungen verloren hat."


	4. Keyhole Part 1

Keyhole part 1

Es klopfte leise an der Arbeitszimmertür des 5. Hokages.  
"Tsunade-Sama, bist du da?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten trat Shizune in das kleine Büro, in dem Tsunade den größten Teil des Tages und zu ihrem Leidwesen auch der Nacht verbrachte.

Lächelnd betrachtete Shizune die Szenerie.

Wie üblich schlief der Hokage auf dem Schreibtisch und besabberte in aller Seelenruhe höchst wichtige Dokumente, die als notdürftiges Kissen missbraucht wurden.

Tsunade hatte sich in den letzten Tagen völlig Verausgabt und für die bevorstehende Versammlung, über die "Uchiha-Affäre", wie das ganze liebevoll von den Ältesten genannt wurde, würde sie ihre gesamte Kraft brauchen.

Trotz allem räusperte sich Shizune, worauf hin der Hokage gemächlich den Kopf hob und ein verschlafenes „ Was'n los?" von sich gab.

Shizune versuchte möglichst diskret den Bericht einer S-Class Mission, welcher an der Wange der Legendären Sannin klebte, zu ignorieren. Dies erwies sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig, denn nachdem Tsunade den lästigen Schriebsel endlich entfernt, zierte die unverkennbare Signatur eines gewissen Gai Maitos ihr Gesicht.

„Tsunade-Sama, ich wollte mit dir noch mal über Sasuke-Kun sprechen.", fing sie an.  
„Bist du dir sicher dass-"  
„Absolut.", wurde sie von ihr unterbrochen.  
„Aber, was ist wenn-"  
„Shizune ich weiß was ich tue!" Tsunade strotzte nur so vor Autorität und ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Ihr scharfer Ton ließ Shizune leicht zusammenzucken und erinnerte sie daran, warum Tsunade die Position des Hokages inne hatte und kein anderer.  
„Es ist wichtig, dass der Junge die Wahrheit erfährt.", fügte sie etwas sanfter hinzu.  
„Aber Tsunade! Müssen wir uns nicht gut überlegen was wir ihm sagen und was nicht? Denk doch an all die Möglichkeiten die wir haben!"  
Ein leiser Seufzer entschlüpfte dem Kage des Feuerreichs.  
„Das ist schon richtig, jedoch ist es langfristig für jeden das Beste, wenn er ALLES weiß..."  
„Du meinst für Naruto und Sakura ist es das Beste?" ein leichter Vorwurf schwang in Shizunes Frage mit.  
Tsunade schüttelte müde den Kopf.  
„Glaubst du wirklich ich würde das wohl einzelner über das des ganzen Dorfes stellen?"  
Shizune wurde schlagartig so rot wie eine Tomate, doch sie antwortete auf die Frage nicht, sondern mied nur Tsunades Blick.  
„Sasuke ist gefährlicher denn je.", fuhr der Hokage fort.  
„Zwei der mächtigsten Augen, die die Ninjawelt je gesehen hat in dem Körper eines verwirrten Teenagers... nicht auszudenken was passiert, wenn sie in die falschen Hände geraten. Und damit meine ich nicht nur die unserer Feinde, auch in den eigenen Reihen gibt es gewisse Personen, die dieser Macht nicht widerstehen können und bereit sind so einiges dafür zu tun..."  
Shizune starrte weiterhin beharrlich auf ihre Füße.  
„Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm von Sasukes _Gabe_ Gebrauch zu machen? Warum können _wir_ sie nicht nutzen?", wollte sie kleinlaut wissen.  
„… von der Tatsache einmal abgesehn, dass ich nicht glaube, dass er überhaupt in der Lage ist seine Sharingan so perfekt zu meistern um eine Gefährdung für alle Beteiligten auszuschließen, befürchte ich, dass die anderen Dörfer damit keines Falls einverstanden währen. Sie sorgen sich um ihre Position und das zu Recht. Die Kraft, das Neunschwänzige Biest zu zähmen, bereitet den Kages mehr angst, als sie zugeben wollen, denn was könnte den Uchiha-Bengel davon abhalten auch ihre Jinchuuriki zu kontrollieren?"  
„…aber ich dachte die Jinchuuriki werden von allen gehasst?"  
„Ja, zumindest auf der einen Seite, aber auf der anderen stellen sie ein Symbol der Macht dar. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass jedes der großen Dörfer sein eigenes Schoßtierchen für den Notfall hat? Der Frieden für den wir so hart gekämpft haben ist wie ein Kartenhaus, nur ein falscher Zug und es bricht in sich zusammen und ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht bereit das aufs Spiel zu setzen!", sagte Tsunade ernst.

„Verstanden, Hokage-Sama!"

Mit einem leisen rascheln erhob sich ein Krähe, die bis dato still auf dem Ast eines nahegelegenen Baums gesessen hatte, in die Lüfte.


End file.
